This invention relates to the field of plumb bobs used for surveying, levelling and other purposes requiring a plumb line, and in particular to holders for plumb bobs.
A number of reels and carriers for plumb bobs are known to the prior art, most of which are relatively complex and include moving parts such as a rotatable reel, or which include an enclosure of some kind. Such features add to the expense, and moving parts inevitably wear out or are subject to damage as are enclosure devices which render them unusable.
The present invention overcomes such problems by providing a sturdy spool and storage rack made from a single continuous length of wire or other material. The cord can easily be unwound from the spool and rewound thereon without the use of any moving parts, and the plumb bob can easily be placed in the storage rack and readily removed therefrom without the need for an enclosure of any kind.